Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $36.2\%$
Answer: $36.2$ percent = $36.2$ per cent = $36.2$ per hundred $36.2\% = \dfrac{36.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{36.2\%} = 0.362$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.